The present invention relates to integrated circuits including both graphics processing and wireless circuitry.
At present, the digital media landscape is a scattered and fractured one. The home office realm of computers, the Internet, and high-resolution LCD monitors is balkanized from that of the home entertainment territory including televisions, video recorders, and set-top boxes. For example, a computer and its DVD player and high-resolution LCD monitor may sit idle in a home office while television programs are viewed on a low-resolution CRT monitor in the living room.
One solution to harmonize these products has been to encourage the migration of the personal computer to the living room, where by its proximity, it may become more useful as a home entertainment device. But not everyone enjoys the personal computer in such a public place, the bedroom, den, or home office seems to be preferred.
Because of this, new, high-resolution monitors such as plasma and LCD televisions are cut off from the Internet and computer peripherals such as DVD read/write drives.
Manufacturing monitors having wireless connections is one solution to bridging this gap. However, conventional wireless techniques lack the bandwidth and data transfer rates necessary to provide a superior quality image, particularly for high-resolution monitors.
Thus, what are needed are circuits, methods, and apparatus that provide high bandwidth wireless connections that support the transmission of high quality images to wireless monitors.